Signals In The Night
by Cata the Unknown
Summary: Sorta kawaii Karato fic. Some swearing and scary-ish parts, and I dont want anyone to be freaked out over it. But anywayz, it's Kirato, be honest with reviews!


Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Digimon, yada, yada, I wish I did! ^_^  
Authors Note: Anywayz, this is my first real fic, and I want everyone to review. Okay? You guys tell me what you like about   
my little sort of Kirato and I will try to get more up, okay? Well, go on and read it!!! ^_^ -_^ -_-  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiri woke up, her shaking, sweating hand clutching the cross necklace she had received from her grandmother the day   
before she died. She always wore it, out of love and respect for her grandmother.  
// What the hell?// Kiri thought.// That was way creepy! face to face with... No! It couldn't be. They defeated him!// She   
shook the wild thought from her head and layed back down.  
No sooner had her head touched the pillow than she heard an annoying buzzing sound coming from her desk. //Now   
what?// She thought. //What the hell is it now?!// Kiri pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her cell phone, which she left on   
'vibrate' at night to keep crazy people calling at oh-my-god-thirty in the morning. She checked the screen's caller id. //Mimi?   
What's she doing up now?// Kiri pressed the 'talk' button and moaned, "What do you want Mimi? It's like..." Kiri trailed off   
and checked her clock. "Two thirty! What the fuck are you doing up?!" Kiri screamed into the receiver. //Uh-oh... Mimi hates   
mornings. She wouldn't be up unless there was a VERY good reason...//  
"Kiri, Matt and Tai are in trouble in the Digital World..." Mimi said sadly. "They sent a signal about half an hour ago, and if   
we don't act soon, we might get there to late... Like we did for Sora. Please hurry. I don't want to loose my best friend and   
have everyone say he was suicidal over his girlfriends death. Now, Kiri. Go to the Digital World, and I'll meet you there!   
Bye!" Mimi said everything in a rush and hung up to the surprise of a very surprised and frightened 16-year-old who wanted   
to go back to sleep.  
// Man, going on an adventure was the last thing I had on my mind tonight!// Kiri said to herself. // But... She's right, we   
can't have Tai -or Matt- dying now! We have to save him now! Come on Kiri, pull your lazy ass outta bed and get dressed!//   
Her own words of encouragement helped slightly, as well as the thought of Matt lying injured somewhere. Kiri stumbled into   
her clothes, not really caring what she pulled on, then, through instinct, Kiri looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. She   
Put her hair up in a high ponytail and booted up her computer and grabbed her D-3 from her desk and put it in front of her   
computer ( a laptop) and put her cell phone in her duffel bag, which always had clothes in it for times like this. Kiri ran to her   
computer and stood in front of it and grabbed the D-3, and closed her eyes. She pressed a button and was gone in an instant.  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is great, Tai!" Matt whispered irritatedly. "We're lost in the Digital World, and I don't even know why we came   
here! Not to mention the fact that we shouldn't be here at this time in the morning! It is WAY too early to even CONSIDER   
being up! I wanna go back to sleep!" Matt whined and sat down on the cold hard ground.  
"You can leave then, Matt! I'll stay here. You can go if you're too tired! And if I need to get through these evil creatures on   
my own, I will! I will avenge Sora with all my heart! I don't care what the cost may be! It will be all over for Devimon, believe   
me!" Tai's voice was a harsh whisper and his eyes were blazing.  
"Okay, Tai, I'll stay, but first, calm down. And second, what creatures?" Matt looked around and saw that he'd been too   
busy complaining to see they had stopped in front of three evil creatures that, by some miracle, hadn't noticed them.  
"Okay, let's go the other way!" Matt insisted, turning around. He found himself face to face with Devimon himself.  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, well, you know what to do now. REVIEW DAMN IT! (so sorry!!!) Too short? Tell me so I can make a better second   
chapter, ok? See ya!   
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



End file.
